L'enfant humain
by Axelanderya
Summary: Un démon face à un démon, aïe, alors que dire d'un démon face à un démon face à un démon ? Fuyez!
1. Chapter 1

**Troisième opus dans la tradition axelanderyienne, L'enfant humain est l'emblème du renouveau, fic 90 pour cent OC qui s'annonce intéressante, autant pour vous que pour moi, pour changer, Kumo sera au centre de toute l'intrigue, un point de vue différent sur les évènements majeurs du monde ninja, Konoha est l'ennemi à abattre tout du moins lorsque débute notre récit...**

**Ca s'était du blabla... O.O Bon nouvelle histoire, nouveau héros, nouveau couple exaltant... (oui oui, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, pupuce/crétin, le couple le plus en vue à travers les âges...) Les héros du manga apparaîtront plus ou moins souvent, avec plus ou moins d'importance.  
Opus donc publication régulière, et j'en profite pour annoncer SDTJ pour la fin de semaine.**

Lisez, appréciez, reviewez.  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

**

**L'enfant humain.**

Chapitre 1. Au cœur du conflit.

Réussi, il avait réussi … 'Maudit Kazekage' Jura intérieurement Yashura, troisième Raikage. Dans un élan de rage il envoya à terre tous les rouleaux et documents placés auparavant sur le bureau, mélange de verre et de métal. L'électricité statique augmentait avec la colère du quadragénaire, heureusement, la pièce comme tout le village était conçue pour aborder ce genre d'énergie : les murs supra conducteurs fait de divers matériaux redirigeaient l'énergie vers le centre de la terre. De même que le reste de sa demeure, les tons du bureau étaient froids, nuances de bleu, mauve et gris. Situé au sommet de la tour administrative, fleuron de l'architecture béton et acier, le bureau offrait une vue imprenable sur le village caché de la foudre, enfin par beau temps… A l'heure actuelle, les baies vitrées ne laissaient filtrer que de noirs nuages illuminés de temps à autre d'un bref mais puissant éclair. Le ciel illustrait l'humeur de son chef incontesté. Deuxième fils du second Raikage, Yashura incarnait force et traditions, leader de naissance, il avait développé l'art familial à un niveau jamais atteint, fierté de son clan, il avait été désigné héritier du Kage à l'âge de 16 ans, alors qu'il venait de passer juunin. Après une mission particulièrement coriace : la capture d'un bijuu, grâce à son équipe, devenue célèbre à la suite de ce succès, le pays des nuages et plus précisément Kumo avait son démon ; source de force et de terreur, un argument valable pour la politique étrangère… Et voilà que vingt ans après cette supériorité était compromise ; chose que Yashura ne tolérait pas mais les faits étaient là, le Kazekage avait implanté avec succès le démon que Suna possédait dans un réceptacle humain, son propre fils, nommé Gaara selon le rapport des espions. L'équilibre, déjà précaire entre les villages était à présent brisé, Konoha le belliqueux ayant aussi son démon, pas n'importe lequel qui plus est. Yashura inspira à fond, cherchant à se calmer dans l'optique de trouver une solution, il devait à tout prix sauver les apparences afin que Konoha et son esprit conquérant ne le voient pas affaibli ; non ni lui ni son village n'étaient faibles, la puissance militaire de Kumo était reconnue par tous. Il ne devait en aucun cas céder à la panique, il ne devait ni ne pouvait. Son village, sa famille n'étaient en sécurité qu'entre autre grâce à lui. Ayant presque retrouvé son calme, Yashura s'assit au fond du moelleux fauteuil pourpre des Kage et leva les yeux vers la carte du pays des nuages située contre un mur et entourée des portraits des deux précédents Raikage : le premier, fondateur du village et vénérable grand-père de Yashura, l'un des rares hommes de pouvoir à être mort dans son lit après quatre vingt quinze intenses années de vie. De l'autre côté de la carte, son fils aîné lui faisait miroir ; le second Raikage était principalement honoré pour avoir fait de Kumo une valeur militaire sûre. Yashura demanda conseil aux portraits, que leur sagesse l'imprègne et le guide… Comment protéger le village ? Bien sûr il y avait une solution radicale qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes mais à quel prix ? Non, Yashura était un ninja mais avant tout un être humain sensible et un père, en rien il n'était comme le Kazekage ou feu le Yondaime, cela faisait sa force et non sa faiblesse comme le pensaient ses deux vieux ennemis. Il ne ferait pas leur erreur, « tout caractère peut être un atout ou l'inverse selon la façon dont on l'exploite ». Yashura avait été éduqué sous ce principe et comptait bien s'y tenir. Pour ses aïeux, sa famille et son village.

Dehors l'orage grondait toujours mais s'était mêlé à la pluie nourricière et apaisante.

Sentant que l'âme du Raikage n'était plus autant colérique, du moins assez calme pour ne pas tuer l'intrus, le médic-nin frappa avant de s'avancer dans le bureau désordonné afin de faire son rapport. Chef de la section médicale de Kumo, Tsuya pouvait prétendre au titre de meilleur ninja médical bien qu'en ce domaine, la compétition n'existait point, seul comptait la mission : sauver des vies, arrogance et prétention n'avaient leur place au sein du panel de compétences du bon médic.

« Raikage-sama » Murmura Tsuya dans un souffle, comme si parler trop fort dérangerait son chef.

« Tsuya-dono, qu'en est-il de la mission ? Est-elle réussie ? » S'enquit ce-dernier en détachant son regard du ciel noir pour le tourner vers l'un de ses ninjas les plus respectés.

« En quelque sorte… Nous avons pu soigner tous les blessés du front revenus hier mais la peste se répand dans nos rangs : Konoha a disséminé une sous variété génétiquement modifiée, mon équipe étudie à l'heure actuelle la séquence ADN de la bactérie et il semblerait que Tsunade elle-même soit à l'origine de cette altération génomique.

-Combien des nôtres sont déjà contaminés ? » Et voilà, la question tant redoutée fut mise sur table bien que Yashura n'en désirait point la réponse et que Tsuya ne voulait se l'entendre dire.

« Trop, beaucoup trop ; déjà une trentaine de morts, des centaines d'infestés et le nombre augmente toujours. Nos forces diminuent bien trop vite, à ce rythme, nous ne pourrons bientôt plus maintenir l'illusion de puissance…

-Je sais ! Hurla Yashura avant de se reprendre, pardon, c'est juste que… »

Tsuya ne répondit, trop consciente de la pression qui s'accumulait sur les épaules de cet homme. Sachant qu'il lui fallait prendre une décision importante, le Raikage se résigna à prendre conseil auprès du conseil des anciens, il allait au devant de l'un des choix les plus lourds de conséquences de sa vie et cela ne le rassurait pas. Le médic ayant fini son rapport, il gagna le seuil du bureau et prit congé.

« Tu manges à la maison ce soir ?

-S'il y a encore des fraises mayonnaise au dessert non merci.

-La faute à qui si je suis dans cet état ? On était deux sur ce coup-là ! » Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de la contredire, ce serait risquer sa vie pour pas grand-chose, Yashura ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner en se renfrognant, laissant ainsi partir la médic contente de sa mini victoire.

'Ah les femmes.'

Le troisième Raikage s'accorda deux minutes de tranquillité avant de se replonger dans un long et déprimant rapport sur l'avancée des équipes d'élites infiltrées derrière le front, dans le pays de tous les dangers… Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bien glorieuses ni rassurantes, l'ennemi était puissant, bien équipé, redoutable ; néanmoins aujourd'hui aucune équipe infiltrée n'avait ni été repérée, ni estropiée, ni n'était portée disparue… Toute bonne nouvelle était à prendre. Soupirant, Yashura porta un instant ses yeux vers la carte du monde ninja qui traînait dans un coin, plus précisément sur la région du pays du feu, l'un de ses plus proches amis y était actuellement en mission des plus périlleuses, non sans une pointe de remords, Yashura pria pour la sauvegarde de ses ninjas…

**0++++++++++0**

**« Rei sur ta gauche ! »  
« Bombe fumigène ! »  
« Shurikens ! Attention ! »**

Les cris pleuvaient sur le front est, la frontière entre le pays des nuages et le pays du feu ; le champ de bataille n'était que ruines et souffrances, de chaque côté les ninjas retranchés derrière des abris de fortune aiguisaient kunaï et katanas, se préparant mentalement et physiquement pour l'assaut à venir. L'odeur de chair carbonisée, de soufre et de mort empoisonnait l'atmosphère jusqu'à en imprégner les moindres atomes, intoxicant les survivants. La matinée était bien avancée mais les fumées noires qui s'élevaient cachaient le soleil tant elles étaient épaisses et nombreuses. Assis derrière deux planches de bois qui faisaient office de bouclier, Rei Kurino, juunin d'élite de Kumo avec actuellement un trou dans le ventre posait un regard neuf sur le monde qui l'entourait alors que Midori, sa coéquipière depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'académie s'affairait sur sa blessure à l'aide d'infusions de chakra sur compresses cicatrisantes. Autour d'eux, ninjas d'Iwa et Kumo s'entraidaient, se soignant mutuellement, se motivant ensemble pour lutter contre l'alliance Suna-Konoha-Oto. Tous rivalisaient de saleté, maculés de boue, de sang, de terre et de haine.

« Merci. Murmura le juunin alors que la médic avait à présent terminé.  
- Si tu tiens vraiment à me montrer ta gratitude, épargne-moi ça ! Répondit-elle un peu brusquement avant de se radoucir. Okita est en soins intensifs à Kumo, si toi aussi tu venais à…  
-Je sais, pardon.  
-N'en parlons plus et préparons-nous.  
-Tu as raison, Okita n'étant pas là, je vais être contraint de tuer sa part d'ennemis, j'en suis navré… Pour eux évidemment.  
-Crétin. Ne force pas trop, je t'ai sauvé trois fois la vie depuis le début du conflit, tu m'es triplement éternellement reconnaissant.  
- Avoue que cela te manquerait si tu ne pouvais tâter régulièrement mes abdos de dieu.  
-Crétin. »

**« Aux armes ! Attention ils arrivent ! ****»**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	2. Quand tu es sûr d'avoir touché le fond

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Non je ne suis pas décédée même si mon inactivité est quelque peu flagrante... Je bosse sur un dossier particulièrement coriace en ce moment et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue naturellement à écrire cette suite... Un peu bizarre je l'avoue mais bon... Si l'un d'entre-vous comprend pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre, j'aimerais qu'il me le dise parce que je ne trouve pas de corrélation avec le chapitre mais il fallait que je le mette... Mystère...**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 Lorsque que tu es sûr d'avoir touché le fond, cherche les escaliers…

« Raikage sama ! »

Au cri du ninja qui venait de débouler dans son bureau, Yashura releva la tête et contempla le messager couvert de boue et maculé de sueur, une odeur de mort traînant derrière lui. Il ne fallait être devin pour deviner que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

« Parle.

-Ils ont enfoncé nos lignes ! Un escadron mené par Furiku Tenshii du vent s'est frayé un chemin et suit maintenant l'Halovia en direction des portes sèches. »

L'un des sages présents dans la pièce eut un soubresaut d'horreur et se plaqua une main contre la bouche, l'autre serrant sa canne. Tous ici savaient ce qu'induisait cette nouvelle attaque… Le messager tomba à genoux, épuisé et accepta avec joie l'eau qui lui fut offerte. Yashura s'était levé et marchait à présent d'un pas lent en direction de la grande carte du pays des nuages, les yeux rivés sur elle, au centre, traversant les terres des hautes montagnes de l'ouest à l'océan de l'est, l'Halovia. La route qu'empruntent depuis la nuit des temps les cargaisons de sel à destination des mines de l'ouest, la route principale du pays passant sous les murailles du village caché, un accès direct à Kumo, à tout le pays…

« Renforcez les troupes aux Xérophyles, que les portes y soient scellées…

-Mais, objecta l'un des sages tremblant sous sa tunique grise, nous allons isoler un tiers de la population, il faut tout d'abord les rapatrier ou ils mourront tous, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les sacrifier… »

Certes, beaucoup de vies étaient en jeu, mais il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Au sein du conseil tous n'étaient point d'accord, le sacrifice était-il nécessaire ? N'y avait aucune autre solution ? Le ton montait rapidement lorsqu'une voix, jusque là maintenant muette s'éleva :

« Il y a une autre solution… La négociation »

Yashura et ses conseillers se tournèrent vers le vénérable Enzo qui conservât un calme absolu malgré les regards emprunts de stupeur tournés vers lui.

« Père… Murmura le Raikage, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu, vous avez toujours été partisan de la guerre… Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

-La négociation sans moyen de pression, Enzo-sama auriez perdu la raison ? »

Enzo expira lascivement avant de redresser et de toiser son fils du regard, la tension qui régnait alors était étouffante, chacun étant pendu aux lèvres des deux hommes, attendant la réplique.

« La négociation fils, est notre meilleure option.

-Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de pression père…

-Il semblerait que tu aies oublié ce que tu nous as rapporté il y a quelques années de cela… »

Le déclic se fit dans la plupart des esprits, il y avait en effet un dernier moyen de pression non négligeable…

« Utilise les armes de tes ennemis Yashura, et retourne-les contre eux »

Le démon… Il voulait que l'on utilise le démon rapporté ; non le Raikage ne pouvait imposer pareil souffrance à un nouveau-né…

« La réunion est terminée, tout le monde dehors. »  
Sans appel ; les conseillers quittèrent le bureau non sans un dernier regard à leur chef qui s'était tourné vers les baies vitrées, vers l'orage lointain dont les nuages noirs s'étendaient jusqu'au dessus de la cité.

Le lendemain vint avec des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'escadron ainsi que de la peste qui faisait toujours des ravages, de plus, le village attendait impatiemment le rapport de mission de l'équipe menée par Rei Kurino, profondément infiltré derrière les lignes ennemies. Depuis l'arrivée de la peste, leur mission qui était auparavant de détruire un entrepôt de munitions avait été redirigée vers l'appropriation des données secrètes traitant de la souche mutée de Yersinia pestis… Direction Konoha, le laboratoire de recherches militaires, en plein cœur de la zone ennemie… Parallèlement, les équipes de Tsuya Haibarai travaillaient à un médicament afin de multiplier les chances de succès, et la survie de nombreux ninjas de valeur ; pour se faire, ils reproduisaient le même schéma qu'avait vraisemblablement employé Tsunade du village caché de la feuille : la mutation… Elle avait muté la bactérie, ils modifieraient les antibiotiques… Une bactérie restait une bactérie.

Mais, rien, le silence radio total, Yashura commençait à douter de la survie de son ami, du au de sa tour de béton, l'appel du sang le tentait un peu plus chaque jour, le combat, la mort… Tout ce qui avait de lui le grand ninja qu'il était, malheureusement ses fonctions l'empêchaient de gagner le front. A ses pieds s'étendait le village effervescent de Kumo, tous en bas vaquaient à leurs occupations toutes tournées vers l'économie de guerre, guerre qui empoisonnait jusqu'à l'air, nul endroit pour y échapper…

Le Raikage soupira une énième fois, las de faire les cent pas dans son bureau dans l'espoir de voir arriver ce qu'il attendait depuis le petit matin, depuis que les premières douleurs avaient réveillé Tsuya dans la couche qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques années déjà…  
La journée passa très lentement, ponctuée à Kumo par les brefs passages de messagers qui apportaient au haut commandement les dernières informations du front, et sur le champ de bataille, les bombes sonnaient l'heure dans une cadence infernale.

Tandis qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Kumo, dans une forêt verdoyante pour le moment épargnée par les incendies, une équipe de ninjas avançaient sans le moindre bruit en terrain ennemi, lentement mais sûrement ils se rapprochaient des murailles de Konoha. En tête avançait Rei, plus ou moins remis de sa blessure au ventre, avec l'agilité d'un chat, il sautait de branche en branche, se tapissant au moindre signe de danger, ils étaient si proches, il serait stupide de se faire remarquer à cette étape du chemin.  
Derrière lui, deux ninjas et une médic le suivaient de la même manière, réceptifs au plus petit signe de sa part. Après des jours de course et de parties de cache-cache avec les ninjas de la feuille l'équipe arriva en vue des portes de Konoha… Enfin ils purent se reposer, instaurant un tour de garde, ils convinrent d'attaquer une fois la nuit tombée, quelques précieuses heures de repos avant le raid…

Ce fut une fois le crépuscule terminé que les douleurs reprirent intensément dans l'une des salles de l'hôpital de Kumo, du haut de sa tour Yashura ne les entendait point sinon il aurait probablement pu empêcher ce qu'il s'y est passé. Un médic entra précipitamment dans son bureau, calme en apparence mais semblant redouter les accès de colère de son kage… Cette attitude eut pour effet de mettre plus encore sur les nerfs Yashura si c'était possible en ces temps stressant, il imagina aussitôt le pire : Tsuya et/ou l'enfant sous un linceul… Sans plus attendre il dévala les escaliers de la tour pour s'engouffrer dans ceux de la tour voisine abritant l'hôpital, il se guida au chakra, repérant parmi tous ceux de sa femme qu'il sentait troublée, voire même complètement paniquée. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre il ne put que constater : Tsuya repliée sur elle-même serrant un petit paquet de couverture, des médics à ses côtés tentant de la calmer et à terre, serrant encore une vasque descellée que Yashura ne connaissait que trop, le vénérable Enzo, les yeux vitreux caractéristiques d'un être humain mort.

« Par tous les Kage père qu'avez-vous fait ? »

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Qu'a fait Enzo?  
Kei et son équipe vont-ils réussir la mission?**

**J'ai enfin réussi à me rappeler du nom de cette bactérie je suis trop contente...**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!!!**

**Axelanderya.**


	3. L'enfant démon

**Bonsoir!  
****Un nouveau chapitre délicat à écrire qui j'espère vous plaira...  
Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3 : L'enfant démon.

La paix est un fragile équilibre qui ne tient qu'à un fil. En obtenant son démon, Kumo avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur vingt ans auparavant. Depuis l'équilibre avait été rétablit puis détruit à nouveau lorsque Konoha et Suna s'étaient alliés pour détruire le village caché de la foudre. De plus, Suna avait incorporé le démon à un nouveau-né, s'octroyant ainsi une force de persuasion non négligeable. Konoha en revanche, s'était quelque peu éloigné du front direct, ayant subi de considérables pertes lors de l'attaque du démon-renard, démon scellé dans un enfant. Et voilà que le démon que possédait Kumo était implanté dans un nourrisson. Une trêve se profilait pour quelques années, des années à entraîner leurs armes humaines pour gagner une bonne fois pour toute cette guerre.

Mais toutes ces préoccupations étaient tellement loin de Yashura, Enzo son propre père, venait de mourir et un bébé, son bébé, avait reçu un démon. Dans la petite chambre de l'hôpital aux murs blancs, le temps s'était arrêté, les sanglots de Tsuya emplissaient la pièce d'une tristesse infinie, les médics qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle étaient systématiquement repoussés, elle restait blottie autour du petit paquet de couvertures qui remuait faiblement. Après une brève prière pour son père, le troisième Raikage laissa les ninjas emmener son corps et s'approcha à son tour du lit, d'un geste de la main, il donna l'ordre aux médics de les laisser seuls. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'assit sur un bord, passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son épouse et l'appela doucement.

« Tsuya, donne-le moi, laisse-moi prendre mon enfant. » Il n'obtint qu'une crispation de muscles et des sanglots redoublés.

« S'il te plait, retenta t-il, il faut s'en occuper, fais-moi confiance »  
A force de tendresse et de mots doux, il parvint à la convaincre de lui donner, il cala l'enfant sur son bras gauche et de la main droite, écarta délicatement les couvertures. Il était vivant c'était déjà cela, il ne semblait pas non plus souffrir, l'implantation du démon avait parfaitement marché.

« Tsuya, regarde il va bien. Murmura t-il.  
- Il… Il n'ira jamais bien, il a ce démon, il va souffrir toute sa vie.  
- Nous sommes là pour veiller sur lui, regarde comme il est fragile, vois comme notre enfant est beau. Ne t'inquiète pas il grandira comme tous les autres, aussi aimé et chéri non ?  
- Bien sûr qu'il est beau mon bébé, réussit à dire Tsuya avec un sourire malgré ses pleurs, et je l'aime mais j'ai tellement… peur. »

Réaction naturelle d'une jeune mère, le doute, l'incertitude et toutes les craintes du monde, que l'enfant possède un démon ou non. Yashura ne répondit rien mais replaça le bébé qui commençait à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère qui le berça tendrement et prit cette dernière dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, observant leur premier né s'endormir…

Bien loin de Kumo, mettant à profit l'absence de lune dans le ciel, l'équipe menée par Rei Kumino infiltrait le laboratoire produisant les germes maudits. Un pas après l'autre, sans bruit, utilisant le moins de chakra possible pour ne pas être détectés ils avançaient. Deux gardes étaient déjà morts silencieusement, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée, doucement, tout doucement ils arrivèrent dans le centre de stockage… Comme prévu, il y avait toutes les recherches sur la bactérie notées dans des rouleaux, la mutation, le remède et des échantillons de chaque. Précautionneusement, ils insérèrent les produits dans des boîtes prévues à cet effet puis se remirent en route, il fallait sortir du bâtiment aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés. La chose ne fut point aisée, ils avaient à peine mis le pied dehors que l'alarme fut donnée, des dizaines de ninjas se ruaient vers le labo. Vite mais sans bruit, l'équipe se rua sous un portique et sachant qu'ils seraient découverts sous peu, se téléportèrent dans la forêt. De là, la course-poursuite commença, ils fuirent vers l'Est, vers le point de rendez-vous avec la seconde équipe, plus fraîche, chargée de finir le trajet jusqu'à Kumo, le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque le soleil se leva, les poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres mais la transmission des objets fut faite, la seconde équipe partie, Rei et la sienne restant afin de compléter le dispositif de pièges et pour ralentir les ninjas de Konoha. Cette guerre allait finir et ils n'allaient pas perdre.

Lorsque les anbu de Konoha sortirent de la forêt, les ninjas de Kumo étaient prêts au combat.  
La chance voulut que Sandaime ait envoyé assez d'hommes pour neutraliser l'équipe et l'escorte qu'il savait prévue mais pas assez pour contrer les renforts que Yashura avait ajouté, pratiquement un demi bataillon de ninjas. La réussite de la mission étant cruciale. Les ninjas de Konoha furent assassinés. La bactérie mit 6 jours à atteindre Kumo où elle fut aussitôt confiée aux médics supervisés par Tsuya et placée à l'étude, la production d'antibiotique débuta peu après. Un renversement de tendance était enfin à l'horizon.

Les premiers jours d'un nouveau-né se passent toujours sous haute surveillance dans un hôpital, encore plus si celui-ci abrite un démon. Mais alors que chacun redoutait le pire, un apprivoisement mutuel avait lieu en l'enfant, le démon et ce dernier se découvraient l'un l'autre. Si le démon du sable oppressait son hôte, la belette, démon à six queues, flattait le sien, s'en accordant les faveurs, pensant certainement que cela lui serait plus bénéfique qu'un conflit constant. A Konoha, dans l'aile néo-natale de l'hôpital, les médics allaient et venaient dans la petite chambre où résidait l'hôte du démon renard, il était né depuis plus d'un an mais restait surveillé constamment, le démon en lui étant la cause principale de cette présence prolongé à l'hôpital, bientôt, il partirait pour le foyer des orphelins de Konoha, rejoignant ainsi nombre d'enfants privés de famille en partie à cause de l'attaque du démon renard. A Suna en revanche, un chuunin avait été assigné à la garde et aux soins du troisième enfant du Kage, il vivait ainsi dans la demeure de sa famille, sous très haute surveillance également. La préoccupation principale dans ces trois villages était d'observer les hôtes afin de noter tout comportement pouvant montrer une activité anormale du démon en l'hôte, la peur première étant la prise de pouvoir du démon sur l'hôte. C'est pourquoi une enfance normale était difficile à prévoir pour ces enfants ; et pourtant…

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel.**


	4. Premiers pas

**Titre: L'enfant humain.  
Auteur : Axelanderya  
Diclaimer : Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de son auteur.  
Résumé: Le monde ninja est en guerre et Konoha est l'ennemi à abattre...  
Note : Bonne année et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre quatre : Premiers pas.

Tout d'abord il tend un bras et attrape plus ou moins facilement un barreau de parc, le second bras rejoint le premier pour assurer la prise. Puis il tire sur ses bras, attirant son corps vers le ciel, l'équilibre précaire se stabilise, cela y est, l'enfant est debout pour la première fois, lors de son neuvième mois hors du ventre de sa mère. Mère qui n'a perdu une miette de la scène, constamment auprès de son enfant, le surveillant sans cesse. On dit qu'un enfant démon est soit rejeté à la naissance par sa mère, soit surprotégé. Tsuya faisait partie des mères de la seconde catégorie, bien que premier médic du village caché de la foudre, elle avait décidé de réduire son travail en prenant des assistants dans le but de se consacrer au maximum à son enfant. Enfant qui grandissait dans l'amour avec une parfaite ignorance du monde extérieur et du mal qui pouvait y régner, que peut-on savoir de tout cela lorsque l'on a même pas un an ?

Pas grand-chose, en revanche, bien loin de Kumo et du palais du Raikage, dans un foyer d'orphelins de Konoha, un jeune garçon d'à peine deux ans sait déjà bien des choses à propos de la méchanceté humaine. Assis au milieu de cubes dans un coin de la salle de jeux, il mélange et assemble les cubes seul, mis à l'écart des autres enfants pour une raison qu'il ignore. Mais bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'était, il ressentait cet isolement. Parce que les responsables du foyer avaient peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à l'un des autres enfants, lui ou plutôt ce démon dont il ignorait jusqu'à la présence, et pourtant constamment surveillé.

La surveillance, un fait que l'on retrouve dans l'univers de tout enfant-démon, et celui de Suna n'y faisait pas exception. Dans une chambre du palais du Kazekage, il jouait tranquillement avec son ours au milieu de ses jouets, sous le regard doux de son oncle, choyé au possible, la vie avait une saveur de miel pour l'hôte du tanuki. Malheureusement tout n'était qu'illusion et cela, bien qu'il ne se rendait alors pas compte, il le ressentait, car un enfant est plus réceptif à toutes ces choses qu'un adulte.

Depuis que son enfant était venu au monde, Yashura n'avait jamais eu autant de travail : l'épidémie envoyée par Konoha avait été éradiquée mais il avait fallu du temps pour tout remettre en ordre, la nouvelle d'un démon à Kumo avait fait bon train avait apporté l'effet escompté : les négociations avec l'alliance Konoha-Suna avançaient à grands pas.

Tout cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, sans parler de toutes les réunions avec les anciens du village pour « décider de l'avenir de l'hôte », à ce sujet le Raikage avait été intransigeant, il vivrait dans sa famille comme n'importe quel enfant, il serait juste surveillé un peu plus qu'un enfant du même âge, et encore, vu l'attention que chaque enfant nécessite, ce serait à peine utile.

Alors que le soir tombait, Yashura, troisième Raikage, pu enfin quitter son bureau et rentrer chez lui exténué. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, la première qu'il vit fut un bout de pied disparaître derrière la commode de l'entrée. A pas de loup, il contourna le meuble et s'abaissa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage rieur et un « bouh », devenu souriant lui aussi, Yashura attrapa d'un mouvement de bras précis le petit monstre qui tentait déjà de s'échapper et l'emmena dans la cuisine où Tsuya terminait de préparer le repas.

« J'ai trouvé ça je crois que c'est à toi…

-« ça » ? Voilà une jolie manière de nommer ta fille. Répondit Tsuya en attrapant le bébé qui gigotait en tout sens. Surveille donc les plats pendant que je vais la coucher.

-oui chef. »

Les journées stressantes avaient décidément de drôles de conséquences, de chef sérieux et froid, il passait à enfant farceur dès la porte franchie. Soucieux de bien manger ce soir et surtout d'éviter les cris de sa chère et tendre, Yashura surveilla les plats qui mijotaient pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que ne revienne son épouse.

« Ca y est elle dort ?

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal, tu as le don de l'exciter aux mauvais moments.

-C'est plutôt elle qui m'excite alors que je devrais me calmer et me préparer à dormir… Répondit Yashura sur un ton de défi.

-Va t'asseoir j'apporte le dîner. » Ordonna Tsuya sachant pertinemment qu'il était dans une phase de relâchement de pression donc de puérilité.

Le repas fut plutôt tranquille, l'enfant dormant profondément personne n'eut à se lever, Tsuya questionna Yashura sur sa journée et plus particulièrement sur l'avancement des négociations, il était question de signer un traité de paix sous peu.

« … En vérité je n'y crois pas, le Hokage non, nous savons tous deux que ce traité n'engagera que ceux qui y croiront, non, nous devons plutôt chercher du côté des traités commerciaux et autres arrangements…

-Et concernant nos genins, demanda Tsuya entre deux bouchées, tu m'avais parlé de leur faire passer l'examen chûnin en même temps que ceux des pays de l'alliance…

- J'hésite, on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance aux villages de l'alliance, il faudrait que les termes précis de l'examen soient disséqués, je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer mes genins à la boucherie tous les ans. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre autant de ninjas, à la prochaine guerre nous serions ….

-La prochaine guerre ? Le coupa Tsuya interloquée, tu prévois déjà la prochaine guerre avec l'alliance ?

-Tout comme eux prévoient leur prochaine guerre avec nous, ce traité n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, je réunis demain le grand conseil afin de les en informer, nous allons avoir quelques années pour développer nos atouts, tous nos atouts… Insista Yashura.

- Avec mon bébé au cœur du conflit… Soupira Tsuya, c'est le véritable but non ? Les deux autres enfants sont un peu plus âgés que Aitsuki, vous faites juste une trêve pour les laisser grandir et les envoyer au combat plus tard, Yashura ! Comment oses-tu envoyer ton propre enfant à la mort ? Hurla t-elle, perdant sa douceur habituelle.

-Chut tu vas la réveiller…

-Je ne me tairai pas, tu vas sacrifier ta propre fille ! Je refuse que mon enfant devienne un monstre ou un simple kunaï entre tes mains ! C'est juste un bébé…

-C'est notre bébé… Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut protéger le village. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est lui donner tout notre amour et toutes les armes pour qu'elle survive…Il n'y a aucun autre chemin vers la paix… »

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel.**


	5. Puce et blaireau

**Titre : l'enfant humain**

**Auteur : Axelanderya**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Note : Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : Puce et blaireau.**

Seize ans avaient passés depuis sa venue au monde, seize longues années emplies d'aventures, de conflits, de peines et de joies. Certains jours avaient été plus marquants que les autres, la sortie de l'académie, le premier combat réel, un premier ami sincère... Et puis la perte d'un être cher, d'un autre, d'un troisième. Le ninja ne compte pas les morts, il y en a trop, mais il verse une larme pour chacun d'eux. Il avait longtemps cru être seul dans toutes ces épreuves mais à présent, maintenant qu'il ressentait cette douleur intense qui lui empoignait les entrailles, il savait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais été seul. Ainsi était le paradoxe de l'hôte d'un démon, isolé mais jamais seul. Les milliers de piques qui semblaient lui transpercer le corps lui rappelèrent cette cruelle vérité. Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru ressentir cela, une sensation si forte qu'elle le figeait. Un flot continu d'émotions contradictoires en provenance du démon renard l'envahissait, le submergeait. Naruto reconnut la joie, la tendresse et peut-être même de l'amour, il ne pouvait le garantir. Mais il y avait aussi de la haine, de la colère et... de la peur ? Son démon impitoyable connaissait donc aussi ce sentiment ? Autour de lui le temps s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et l'immensité de leurs sentiments. Les démons avaient leurs propres règles et encourageaient instamment leurs hôtes à s'y plier, peu importaient les règles auxquelles le genre humain se soumettait, les lois démoniaques leurs étaient en tout point supérieures.

C'est donc à moitié surpris que Naruto vit cette hôte du démon belette à l'aura si imposante s'avancer jusqu'à une distance respectable vers lui, ignorant les rappels du Raikage, et le saluer d'une large révérence qui aurait pu passer pour un pas de danse tant le mouvement était fluide. Lui qui était encore genin recevait plus d'honneur que Tsunade devant laquelle l'hôte était passée sans le moindre regard.

Naruto eut un rire gêné et glissa une main nerveuse dans son cou.

« Hey, dit-il en guise d'introduction avec un sourire, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit bonjour comme ça.

- Pardon, s'excusa Aitsuki en se redressant et en lisant d'un geste de la main gauche les plis de sa longue robe noire à la texture légère et satinée. J'avoue ne pas connaître l'origine de ce mouvement, mentit-elle dans un sourire.

- Pas grave ! Répondit Naruto, c'était juste bizarre, pour la peine je t'invite à manger un bol de ramens chez Ichikaru quand tu veux. Ajouta t-il. Tu verras, c'est le meilleur du village, au fait...

- Naruto ! Intervint Tsunade, le ramenant à la réalité. Raikage-dono, comme je vous le disais avant... l'interruption de mon shinobi, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir à Konoha. Nos deux villages ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. » Devant la porte nord du village, elle s'adressait d'un ton ferme mais respectueux au quatrième Raikage, venu avec son escorte pour une mission diplomatique d'une haute importance. Pour assurer sa sécurité il avait choisi quatre ninjas d'élite qu'il tenait en haute estime et parce qu'il aimait son épouse, leur fille l'accompagnait, autant pour la sécurité de l'un que pour celle de l'autre.

S'il avait su qu'elle agirait de manière aussi étrange à peine arrivés il l'aurait laissée chez sa grand-mère Yoko. S'incliner devant un genin fusse t-il l'hôte du démon renard quelle idée !

« Vous avez raison Hokage-dono, des discussions constructives et positives ne pourront que ressortir de ce séjour. Que cet incident sans dommages soit le pire qui puisse nous arriver.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie, suivez-moi. »

Après une brève installation, Yashura et Tsunade s'enfermèrent avec leurs assistants respectifs : Junko et Shizune, dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour entamer les négociations. Naruto, consigné à l'entraînement avec les autres genins passa la matinée sur un rondin de bois flottant dans la rivière qui longeait l'ouest du village. Il avait beau essayer de se remémorer les conseils de Jiraya à propos de ces exercices d'équilibre, il les considérait toujours comme une perte de temps. Il accueillit donc avec joie le moment de la libération et courut jusqu'à chez lui se changer. Toujours aussi peu ordonné, il mit quelques minutes à trouver un T-shirt « mettable » et l'enfila avant de ressortir précipitamment. Tout sourire, il se dirigea d'un pas cadencé vers Ichikaru, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient. Rien ne pourrait venir lui gâcher cette journée. Du bout de la rue, il aperçu le petit restaurant, il y avait déjà quelques clients dont une kunoïchi qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Et dire qu'il avait pensé cette journée parfaite...

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et commanda un plat du jour. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, posa ses baguettes et le salua amicalement.

« Quoi de neuf Naruto ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

- Rien, répondit-il en essayant de rester positif, les genins sélectionnés préparent les examens qui auront lieu dans deux mois.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle d'un ton que Naruto trouva suffisant, je fais partie du comité d'organisation. Tu as bien de la chance, je t'envie Naruto, j'ai tellement de sujets de tracas depuis que je suis chuunin, un conseil : profite du fait d'être encore genin pour t'amuser, une fois chuunin tu ne peux plus. Surtout si tu obtiens un poste important comme moi, assistante de l'Hokage c'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. »

' Et oui ta vie est tellement difficile depuis que tu es chuunin et que tu as eu l'un des postes les plus enviés du village' songea Naruto en laissant parler son interlocutrice, partie pour un long monologue. Heureusement pour lui, les nouilles réchauffent le coeur et l'esprit il prit quatre bols qu'il avala alors qu'elle parlait toujours et qu'il avait cessé d'écouter depuis la moitié du premier bol.

Un de ses collègues genins vint lui apporter un ordre de mission signé de Tsunade elle-même mais la kunoïchi lui prit des mains.

« Ca vient de Tsunade-sama, cela doit être pour moi. Dit-elle en décachetant le rouleau qu'elle parcouru un instant du regard avant de le rendre à Naruto. Ah, c'est pour toi, une mission de guide pour l'un de nos invités. »

Et en plus elle lui gâchait la surprise... Naruto put enfin lire le rouleau et constata qu'effectivement il était attendu le lendemain pour guider l'hôte du démon belette à travers la ville.

La journée touchait déjà à sa faim lorsque Naruto paya sa note et rentra chez lui. En chemin, il croisa Kiba qui revenait d'une mission avec Shino et Hinata, comme au bon vieux temps... Les quatre s'arrêtèrent un instant pour échanger quelques mots durant lesquels Naruto apprit l'arrivée récente du Kazekage au village accompagné d'une escorte et de Shikamaru qui revenait pour son rapport.

« J'espère qu'il aura un peu de temps pour nous, il est absent depuis longtemps, remarqua le ninja aux lunettes de soleil.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée de nous voir un peu, nos chemins ont un peu divergé et l'amitié cela s'entretient, affirma Kiba avec un sourire, et puis je sais qu'Hinata est en manque de ragots...

Cette dernière s'offusqua à sa manière, en rougissant un peu.

- C'est faux, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que chacun devient. Justifia t-elle.

- On le sait bien Hinata-chan, répondit Naruto, Kiba te taquine encore.

- C'est dans ma nature », déclara l'interpellé avec un sourire ravageur à la Inuzuka. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis se séparèrent, chacun prenant son chemin. Hinata laissa les trois shinobis et gagna le palais de l'Hokage. Dans un petit boudoir attenant le bureau de Tsunade elle rencontra Aitsuki qui lisait silencieusement un rouleau et lui proposa du thé qu'elle accepta. Hinata ressortait pour demander le thé lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer Gaara suivi de son frère et de sa soeur, Temari et fut le témoin du second incident de la journée. Comme Naruto plutôt, Gaara se figea soudainement en voyant la jeune femme mais sa seconde réaction fut tout à fait différente puisqu'il ne put réprimer un cri.

« Pupuce ! »

En entendant ce mot, Aitsuki fut comme frappée par la foudre puis la suite s'avéra confuse pour sa mémoire, elle s'avança vers Gaara et, vive comme l'éclair, lui asséna une gifle monumentale avant de lui répondre sur le même ton : « Crétin ! » et de quitter la pièce dans la foulée, sous l'ébahissement le plus total des témoins de cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel. **


	6. De feu, d'or et de sable

**Titre : l'enfant humain**

**Auteur : Axelanderya**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.**

**Note : Cela faisait longtemps amis voici (enfin) le chapitre 6 j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : De feu, d'or et de sable.

'Libère-moi, j'ai un compte à régler ! Libère-moi !' Ces cris étaient tellement puissants qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser, tout son corps vibrait sous la déferlante de chakra qui l'envahissait. Naruto était complètement replié sur lui-même, en plein milieu d'une rue de Konoha, indifférent aux paroles teintées d'inquiétude de ses compagnons présents. Autour d'eux régnait un chaos sans nom, de nombreuses constructions étaient partiellement ou totalement détruites et des jets de chakra volaient en tous sens.

Le démon-renard continuait à s'exciter, toujours retenu par le sceau du quatrième mais son hôte était soumis à un terrible dilemme qui pouvait précipiter sa fin. Naruto hurla mentalement au renard de se derrière tout en essayant de contenir le chakra malfaisant et de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il entendit au loin la voix de Sakura lui ordonner de se lever alors qu'une maison s'effondrait à côté d'eux mais il réussit seulement à lever la tête et à poser son regard au loin vers la grande porte en ruines du village.

A environ un kilomètre de là, tout n'était que tempête : une immense tornade s'était formée et dévastait tout sur son passage. Les éclairs dont elle était ponctuée pourfendaient le ciel et s'abattaient sur la forêt, l'incendiant en de multiples endroits. De mémoire de Kage on avait jamais vu cela depuis le combat entre Hokage le premier et Madara Uchiwa. Impuissants, les ninjas de Konoha aux ordres de Tsunade tentaient d'empêcher que vents et éclairs ne frappent le village.

Le Raikage et ses ninjas ainsi que ceux de Suna avaient joints leurs forces à celles du village de la feuille. Yashura se tourna vers Temari située un peu sur sa droite.  
« Comment vous le stoppez d'habitude ? Lui hurla-t-il tout en fracassant un éclair avec un autre éclair.  
- Il n'avait jamais déclenché de tornade comme celle-ci ! Cria-t-elle en retour, et vous, comment l'arrêtez-vous ? »  
La réponse ne vint pas puisque la situation était inédite et Tsunade, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange pesta contre ses visiteurs, les menaçant de lourdes représailles.  
« Nos accords sont rompus, c'est clair ! » Dit-elle en frappant avec son extraordinaire force le sol à proximité de la tornade. Le sol se scinda en deux, coupant les points d'appuis du tourbillon qui cessa, laissant place à un combat bien plus violent si c'était possible.

Une gigantesque belette d'or auréolée par l'électricité statique faisait face dans toute sa splendeur à un Tanuki enveloppé de sable et très remonté. Nul ne saurait dire duquel des deux jaillissait le plus de colère. La belette chargea à une vitesse foudroyante, transperçant partiellement la grande barrière de protection formée de sable couplé à des métaux solides. Shukaku répliqua avec une sable de sable facilement esquivée par la belette qui le frappa avec des éclairs.

Le combat était parti pour durer un bon moment, et toutes les techniques de scellement tentées par les ninjas étaient inutiles. C'est à peine si les deux démons avaient remarqué leur présence. De son côté Naruto réussit à reprendre à peu près le contrôle, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se battre. Point important, il n'avait aucune chance de survie sans le chakra du renard qui refusait toute collaboration s'il n'était pas libéré en premier lieu. Soutenu par Hinata, il prit de la hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile à comprendre : à l'ouest du village, les deux démons en étaient venus aux pattes et roulaient par terre sur des centaines de mètres. Il était à présent ardu de différencier les deux. Naruto vit les dégâts occasionnés et en fut horrifié, il se tourna à nouveau vers le duel et ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine, la colère l'envahit.

Il se défit d'Hinata et courut à pleine vitesse vers le cœur du combat sous les rappels à l'ordre de son Kage auxquels il fut sourd. Il imposa au renard de lui laisser un plein accès à son chakra sous peine de mort et se transforma. Quatre queues apparurent instantanément, ainsi qu'une phénoménale quantité de chakra dans ses méridiens. Le blond attrapa la première chose venue, soit la patte arrière gauche du Tanuki et tira, séparant les duellistes.

« Gaara, arrête ! Cria-t-il à son compagnon. Shukaku se tourna vers lui et explosa de rire.  
- Tu me prends pour mon hôte ! Ce faible n'a pas assez de cran pour résister à une femelle, lâche-moi avorton ou je te ferai regretter ton geste ! » Mais Naruto tint bon et envoya même une droite au démon, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin, dans une direction opposée au village. Ce fut au tour de la belette de se moquer.

« Alors crétin, tu te fais battre par un avorton ! Tu t'es ramolli dans ton désert ! Trop de petits gâteaux à la crème ! » Ricana la belette avant d'être elle-même chargée par un Naruto au poil hérissé. La suite du combat fut pour le moins cocasse : Naruto, pleinement soutenu par Kyûbi qui hurlait des atrocités dans la langue des démons à ses collègues poursuivait une belette et un Tanuki terrorisés tel un chien pourchassant des chats.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Gémit la belette, c'est toujours de ta faute crétin !  
- Tais-toi et cours ! Kyûbi s'est levé du mauvais côté du sceau ce matin ! Cours !  
- Retiens-le avec une de tes attaques de sable !  
- Et je perdrais du temps donc il me rattrape et me mets en morceaux pendant que tu fuis c'est ça ?  
- Exactement !  
- Tu peux toujours courir charogne ! »

Tsunade observa du haut du mur d'enceinte les démons hauts d'une dizaine de mètres fuir devant un Naruto d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Cela laissait songeur… Elle envoya deux équipes d'élite à la poursuite de Naruto et se retourna pour constater les dégâts. Les démons n'avaient pas pris le village pour cible ce qui était une bonne chose car ils avaient pu rapidement évacuer les civils sans attirer l'attention. En revanche les dégâts matériels étaient nombreux. Rebâtir prendrait du temps…

Un peu plus loin, les ninjas des villages de la foudre et du sable portaient secours aux blessés. Le Raikage et Temari qui avait pris le commandement en l'absence de Gaara vinrent à distance respectable du cinquième Hokage. Après un bref regard de concertation, Yashura prit la parole.  
« Nous sommes profondément désolés ce « concours de circonstances », dit-il en choisissant ses mots, n'était absolument pas prévu, d'ailleurs j'ignore totalement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tsunade le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « Tu ignores ce qu'il s'est passé Raikage-dono ? Ta fille et le Kazekage ont décidé de se battre en employant les grands moyens dans mon village ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !  
- Gaara n'aurait jamais volontairement attaqué, il a dû se passer quelque chose… Intervint-Temari.  
- Si vous insinuez que ma fille aurait déclenché tout cela vous vous trompez totalement ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de propos ! » Répliqua sèchement le Raikage.

« Pourtant elle l'a giflé ce matin. » Fit remarquer Tsunade après avoir donné ses ordres aux troupes. Le Raikage allait répondre en des termes peu flatteurs lorsque le vieil Homura intervint en précisant qu'il s'agissait ici de démons et d'hôtes.  
« Cherchons quelque information pertinente dans les livres des anciens, proposa-t-il en pacificateur.  
- Quelle bonne idée, ironisa Yashura, je vais récupérer mon exemplaire de « sociologie et comportement des démons en communauté pour les genins », peut-être la réponse s'y trouve-t-elle…  
- Vous avez mieux à proposer ? Demanda Temari, bien qu'elle soit personnellement d'accord avec lui.  
- Les légendes ont beaucoup à nous apprendre Raikage-sama, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous essayer. »

Il avait raison le bougre, le Raikage dut admettre que les démons étaient bien mal connus des ninjas. Après tout, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à les sceller et utiliser une partie de leur puissance. Leur mode de vie natif restait complètement mystérieux. Parallèlement, Tsunade réfléchit aux menaces qu'elle avait proférer sous le joug de la colère, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce qui ressemblait à une attaque en règle…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Raikage annonça qu'il rentrait dès à présent à Kumo et qu'il enverrait toute l'aide que l'Hokage demanderait. Temari ne put en faire autant, ses prérogatives étant insuffisantes mais ferait un rapport détaillé au conseil de Suna qui aviserait. Enfin, chaque délégation avait envoyé des troupes à la poursuite des trois fuyards et un accord commun de partage des informations fut facilement trouvé. Sur ce, ils n'abusèrent pas de l'hospitalité de Konoha et se firent oublier de Tsunade qui, dans un coup de sang pouvait essayer de les faire abattre.

Très loin de Konoha, la course effrénée des trois démons s'était terminée au beau milieu du désert du pays du vent. La belette avait été la première à reprendre forme humaine, Ai s'était effondrée au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience, tandis que les autres la rejoignaient et que leurs démons leurs rendaient également une apparence plus habituelle. Naruto regarda son ami exténué avec une incompréhension totale. Gaara répondit à sa question muette par une incompréhension similaire. Une tempête se levant, le roux, qui connaissait fort bien les lieux, indiqua la position d'une petite grotte où ils pourraient s'abriter. Les deux hommes attrapèrent la jeune femme et l'aidèrent à gagner l'endroit indiqué.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'hôte de la belette fit quelques pas jusqu'au fond sombre de la grotte où elle se coucha en position fœtale, réprimant à peine ses sanglots. Seul un hôte pouvait comprendre les douleurs et souffrances qu'endure un autre hôte, c'est pourquoi Naruto fut pris d'un élan de compassion et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dos au mur. Il l'attira contre lui et la laissa déposer sa tête sur ses cuisses alors qu'il posait une main secourable sur son épaule. Gaara s'assit de l'autre côté d'elle et imita le geste de son ami. Naruto semblait complètement perdu, de même que le roux qui peinait à exprimer avec des mots son vécu.

« Je, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais juste pas.  
- Vous avez détruit une bonne partie du village. Dit Naruto en espérant de tout son être que Gaara lui dise que ce n'était pas voulu, qu'il n'était pas un ennemi de Konoha.  
- Pour ce dont je me souviens, expliqua le roux, je suis sorti prendre l'air sur la terrasse, elle était là, elle m'a hurlé dessus dans une langue que je ne connais pas et j'ai soudain ressenti toute cette frustration, cette colère, un horrible et intense flot de sentiments en provenance de Shukaku qui m'a complètement submergé. Après nous étions dans le désert. Je ne crois pas que Konoha était visé, je ne le ressens pas.  
- Kyûbi a failli m'avoir, confessa Naruto, le sceau a tenu mais il s'en est fallu de peu. »

Exténués, ils bavardèrent encore un peu mais les mots se firent plus rares et Naruto s'endormit à son tour. Gaara, en bon insomniaque, veilla sur leur sommeil en essayant d'oublier cette journée complètement folle et injustifiable, que ce soit devant son conseil ou l'Hokage. Une seule chose était sûre : ils devraient tous les trois faire front car des temps difficiles s'annonçaient et la malédiction des hôtes les isoleraient encore plus des autres villageois.

* * *

EH6 fin.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


End file.
